


Nosce te ipsum

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл Грэм должен восстановить себя, чтобы понять, кто убил Абигейл Хоббс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosce te ipsum

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю GredAndForge за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015

Время сжимается и растягивается, время пожирает и утекает. Время становится дискретным, и Уилл Грэм каждый раз вынужден напоминать себе, глядя на часы, кто он такой.

Уилл Грэм, среднего возраста, живет в Вирджинии, любит бездомных собак, имеет диплом по криминалистике, написал несколько работ, преподает в Квантико, консультирует начальника отдела бихевиористики ФБР Джека Кроуфорда. А еще Уилл Грэм — любопытный объект для изучения по словам доктора Аланы Блум, фарфоровая чашка Джека Кроуфорда, друг и пациент доктора Ганнибала Лектера.

И сейчас утро того дня, когда он забыл, как уехал из Миннесоты. Утро того дня, когда он выплевывает ухо Абигейл в раковину.

Он звонит доктору Лектеру. Он звонит Джеку Кроуфорду. Он прощается с собаками. Он дает надеть на себя наручники. Он уже знает, что Абигейл Хоббс пропала, и что в ее доме кровавая лужа на кухне говорит о том, что Уилл возомнил себя ее отцом и сделал то, чего не смог сделать тот: перерезал ей горло, отрезал ухо, проглотил его и куда-то спрятал тело.

Его память о прошедших днях — осколки калейдоскопа. И сколько он не пытается, не может сложить внятную картину, не может воспроизвести события, как мог это делать раньше, осматривая место преступления и мысленно прокручивая время назад. Его способность проникать под кожу убийц утрачена. Возможно, он обладал этим даром, пока был незапятнанным, невинным? Пока сам не стал убийцей?

Если представить душу чем-то материальным, фарфоровой чашкой, то убийство раскалывает ее. Склеить чашку можно, но трещины останутся. Убрать их, отменить энтропию и хаос невозможно, как невозможно повернуть время вспять.

Он Уилл Грэм, и он же Гаррольд Джейкоб Хоббс. Он учит свою дочь, Абигейл, охотиться на оленей, он делает из нее приманку. Они неплохо работают в паре: она знакомится с девочками, похожими на себя, а он их убивает и воздает должное: ливер и мясо они постепенно съедают на семейных обедах и ужинах — жене ни к чему знать, что за телятину она готовит. Волосами набивает подушки. Из костей делает ножи, варит клей и замазку.

Он Уилл Грэм и он же Чесапикский потрошитель. Он любит театральность, он обставляет свои преступления, как искусство, но к жертвам относится, как к мясу. Он вырезает ливер. Для него жертвы — всего лишь свиньи. Улик не остается, потому что он все съедает.

Каждое дело подталкивало Уилла к грани — тонкому мосту между миром, где он помогает ловить убийц, пробуя представить себя на их месте, влезть в их шкуру, и тем миром, где он сам становится убийцей. С каждым днем ему труднее отличить явь от сна. Он просит помощи у доктора Лектера, но лучше не становится. Он цепляется за физиологические причины: опухоль мозга, инфекция, но невролог ничего не находит.

Зато Уилл Грэм после еще одного МРТ находит невролога. В больнице кроме Уилла никого нет. Невролог сидит в кресле, в своем кабинете. Лицо запрокинуто, рот разрезан, кожа снята со скул, обнажая череп и зубы.

Уиллу страшно, потому что у него очередной провал во времени. Но Беверли Катц его успокаивает: «Это не ты, на твоей одежде нет крови».

Но после того как утром в раковину он выплёвывает человеческое ухо, коллеги молчат.

Доктор Алана Блум считает его убийцей, не осознающим, что он делает. И доктор Ганнибал Лектер тоже. В доме Уилла находят улики, имеющие отношение к другим убийствам. Джек Кроуфорд отрекается от него. И коллеги. У него находят энцефалит и лечат, а потом прячут в Балтиморской клинике для душевнобольных. Меры предосторожности самые строгие. Возможно потому, что он пытался сбежать. Возможно потому, что ему перестают верить.

Сны приходят как спасение. Методика доктора Чилтона, стимуляция светом и химическими препаратами вместе с сеансами гипноза, дает свой эффект. К нему приходит черный олень, как он приходил все это время, после смерти Кэсси Бойл, вместо шерсти у него вороньи перья. Олень больше не пугает Уилла, так как он превращается в сгусток белого света. А ручей, в котором Уилл мысленно прятался от окружающего мира, начинает бурлить. Уилл с облегчением тонет в водовороте, погружается до самого дна, чтобы вспомнить то, что давно упаковал и постарался забыть.

Во-первых, он не убивал Абигейл Хоббс. Во-вторых, он не Уилл Грэм.

Правильней сказать, он не только Уилл Грэм. Он действительно получил степень по криминалистике, он преподавал в Квантико, его признали не годным к оперативной работе.

Он обладал гипер-эмпатией, потому что в детстве пережил многое. Ему приходилось проникать в мысли своих недоброжелателей, чтобы выжить. Он видел многое, но благодаря генетическим особенностям, пережитый опыт не толкнул его на кривую дорожку. Неблагоприятное детство толкает только тех, кто изначально может стать убийцей. А такие как он — могут либо ловить их, либо помогать жертвам.

Энцефалит изменил его реальность, выбив истинное Я, дав ему попасть на крючок манипулятора. А ведь он со своим анамнезом мог видеть любую манипуляцию. Он приехал в Вирджинию из Старого света именно затем, чтобы не быть жертвой и уйти в тень, перестать притягивать внимание. В том числе и прессы. Но он магнит для неприятностей, манипуляторов всех рангов и журналистов, падких на сенсации.

Уилл выдыхает.

Он знает кто он и где.

Уилл Грэм когда-то носил имя Гарри Поттера, когда-то учился в Хогвартсе, когда-то поступил в академию авроров, но не закончил, уехал в Штаты. Он любит помогать бродячим собакам, любит ловить рыбу и охранять мир от хищников.

Время снова течет полноводной рекой, без скачков и провалов. Он здесь и сейчас, и он знает, что ему делать. Затаиться, чтобы не спугнуть форель и вынудить ее напасть.

Уилл Грэм, бывший гриффиндорец, довольно спокойно принимает и свою слизеринскую сторону.

Доктору Лектеру, подставившему Уилла, манипулирующему Уиллом, подорвавшему доверие Уилла, пора познакомиться с этой его стороной. Ведь он так этого желал.

Уилл может аппарировать из больницы без волшебной палочки и спрятаться так, что ФБР и аврорат не найдут, но он как всегда из хорошего и правильного выбирает второе.

Уилл Грэм улыбается и зовет на помощь врага — Риту Скитер, то есть Фредди Лаундс.

Играть можно и вдвоем, доктор Лектер.


End file.
